


ART: Homecoming (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night of Bella's rescue from Azkaban. Bella and Voldemort have taken a detour on the way back to Malfoy Manor.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Homecoming (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ART: I Knew You'd Come (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144872) by [deslea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea). 



> The background to this one is that [I Knew You'd Come](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1144872), which precedes it, really surprised me. This was my first outing for a new, less human 3D Voldemort model and I hadn't expected him to have as much emotional range as he did. I wanted to bring him out again and see what else he could do.

  
[Homecoming](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Homecoming-429647738) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
